Tatoe Donna ni
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: "Memang belum terlambat bagiku, Aominecchi. Tapi aku yakin kalau Aominecchi akan menangis begitu aku meninggalkan Aominecchi."


**Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me. I just own the plot, and do not take any profit.**

**Tatoe Donna ni © Kana Nishino**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy this fic, guys~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika pagi hari pertama kali ia membuka matanya, hanya warna putih yang mendominasi penglihatannya. Apakah ia sudah mati, ia mencoba bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Di sampingnya, tertidur seorang pemuda pirang yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik. Ia tersenyum, setidaknya ia belum mati. Ia masih bisa melihat orang yang ia kasihi tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Kise," panggilnya. Ia bergerak untuk membelai rambut sang model. Halus seperti biasa.

Si pirang yang sedang melalang buana dalam dunia mimpinya merasa terusik, hingga akhirnya terbangun. Mata cokelat madunya menatap "pelaku" yang mengusik tidurnya.

"Aomine_cchi_!" pekiknya girang. Melupakan fakta ia baru bangun tidur, ia langsung menubruk kekasihnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Menangis di dekapan sang kekasih.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Aomine keherenan. Ia tahu si pirang idiot satu ini memang hobi menangis, tapi kali ini tangisannya membuatnya bingung. Ia belum mati setelah kecelakaan itu, lalu mengapa si kekasih bodohnya ini menagis hebat seperti ini.

"Aomine_cchi...," _tangisnya.

Namun semua gambaran ini adalah kemarin. Sewaktu pemuda dim itu belum mengetahui apa pun. Belum mengetahui takdir kejam yang memilihnya. Menghancurkan hati seorang Aomine Daiki. Pemuda dengan semua kearogannya.

"Aomine_cchi_, aku membawakanmu buah apel. Makan ya?" suara sang kekasih menggema di kamarnya.

Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut, hanya diam, menatap jendela yang menggambarkan dunia luar sana. Ia rindu dunia luar sana. Ia rindu menghirup udara segar, bukan udara yang penuh bau obat-obatan macam ini.

"Midorima_chhi_ bilang besok Aomine_cchi_ bisa pulang. Ayo makan," Kise menyodorkan sepotong apel yang telah ia kupas di depan mulut kekasihnya.

Tak ada tanggapan. Namun bukan Kise namanya jika ia menyerah dengan penolakan kekasihnya.

"Ayo makan, Aomine_cchi_," pintanya, kembali menyodorkan potongan apel manis itu.

"Sudah kubilang, Kise! Tinggalkan aku! Untuk apa kau masih bersama dengan orang cacat seperti aku, hah? Kau mengejekku? Atau kau kasihan padaku, eh?" teriak Aomine, menepis potongan apel yang Kise berikan untuknya hingga jatuh di lantai.

"Aku tidak mengejek Aomine_cchi_. Sungguh," Kise menangis. Melepas topeng yang ia buat. "Aku mencintai Aomine_cchi_."

"Omong kosong! Pergi kau!" teriaknya lagi.

"Lanjutkan, Aomine_cchi_, sungguh, aku ingin mendengarnya," bisik Kise, memeluk kekasihnya, tak peduli dengan teriakan yang ditujukan padanya. Ingin rasanya ia meminta maaf karena karenanya kekasihnya menjadi korban atas apa yang telah ia lakukan, namun itu hanya akan melukai perasaannya. Dan ia tak akan melakukan itu. Sudah cukup Aomine tersiksa dengan kondisinya yang sekarang.

"Untuk apa kau masih bersama denganku, bodoh? Aku hanya orang cacat. Aku sudah tak bisa berjalan lagi. Aku tidak mempunyai masa depan,"bisiknya parau. Demi apapun, Aomine tidak pernah menangis dalam hidupnya, bahkan ketika orang tuanya berpisah. Setetes air mata pun tak mengalir dari matanya. Namun hari ini, dan hari-hari sebelumnya, lelehan air mata itu terus mengganggu matanya.

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu, Kise."

.

.

.

_Mereka bertengkar. Seperti biasa, namun tak pernah sehebat sore itu. Entah bagaimana pertengkaran itu di mulai, namun yang Kise ingat, ia cemburu. Ia cemburu dengan kedekatan Aomine dengan teman sejawatnya._

"_Aku benci Aominecchi!"_

_Kise berlari dan Aomine mengejar, hingga ia tak sadar sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arah Kise, dan semua menjadi gelap. Hanya suara pekikan sang kekasih yang sanggup ia dengar._

.

.

.

"_Tadaima, _Aomine_cchi,_" ucap Kise begitu memasuki apartemen yang mereka berdua tinggali.

Seperti biasa, Aomine masih terdiam. Tak satu kata pun terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

Kise mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Aomine menuju kamar mereka. "Kau pasti merindukan kamar kita. Bukan begitu, Aomine_cchi_?" tanyanya.

Kise mulai mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya ke ranjang agar bisa tidur di sana.

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti bayi. Kau membuatku muak, Kise."

Lagi, kata-kata pedas itu diucapkan kekasihnya. Harus berapa kali ia berkata kalau ia benar-benar mencintai Aomine dan hal yang ia lakukan adalah tulus dari dasar hatinya?

Kise sangat mencintai Aomine dan tak ingin kehilangannya. Itu sebabnya ia sungguh marah dan juga cemburu dengan kedekatan Aomine dengan rekannya. Dan ia juga tak menyangka akan terjadi kecelakaan ini, dan Aomine lah yang menanggung beban yang seharusnya ia dapatkan. Aomine telah berkorban banyak untuknya. Harusnya ia lah yang tak pantas berada di sisi kekasihnya. Pemuda yang senang bermain basket itu terlalu baik untuknya. Merelakan masa depannya demi dirinya.

"Aomine_cchi_ lah yang membuatku muak. Harus selalu mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan itu terus-terusan."

Kise ikut berbaring di samping pemuda cokelat itu, meski sang kekasih memunggunginya.

"Mengapa kau masih mau bersamaku orang cacat macam aku, Kise? Belum terlambat jika kau ingin meninggalkanku."

"Memang belum terlambat bagiku, Aomine_cchi_. Tapi aku yakin kalau Aomine_cchi _akan menangis begitu aku meninggalkan Aomine_cchi_,"Kise tertawa, lalu memeluk kekasih cokelatnya.

"Kau akan menyesali keputusanmu, idiot."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Aomine_cchi_ selalu bilang kalau kita saling memiliki. Aomine_cchi _juga selalu bilang kalau ingin berada di sisiku terus. Aku mencintai Aomine_cchi_."

_._

_._

_._

_Aku akan selalu mencintai Aominecchi. Tak peduli apa yang telah terjadi diantara kita._

.

.

.

_Terima kasih telah mencintai pemuda cacat seperti aku, Kise._

.

.

.

**Tolong jangan timpuk saya karena membuat AoKi yang seperti ini. Saya belum bisa move on ke genre lain. Salahkan mereka yang terlalu angst, jadi saya pun ikut-ikutan membuat angst mulu #dor**

**Terima kasih. Boleh meninggalkan jejak :)**


End file.
